Unknown family
by AiyanaxXxBlack
Summary: Ichigo finds out that kisshu and taruto were adopted on this day, but drama starts up when she finds out she is taruto's lder sister, what will happen?... will she protect him? will she shut him out?


"Kisshu stop!" Ichigo giggled. She was pinned on the grass by her love.  
"Fine but, only if you kiss me." He laughed.

Ichigo leaned up just enough for their lips to touch.  
She didn't turn into a cat when

she kissed Kisshu.  
Only when she kissed anyone else.  
Shirogane had taken that to an advantage.

When ever he felt like it, he walked up to her and kissed her just to be annoying.  
He knew how much she hated being a cat.

"Now can you get off of me?" Ichigo asked.  
He didn't respond he just got off of her.

"Kisshu, is something wrong?"she asked "Well yes. Today is the day Taruto and I got adopted by Pai's family.

Tart wanted to spend the day with me but I refused. And now he's stalking us." Kisshu explained looking up.  
Sure enough their was a short twelve year old alien with brown pigtails floating above them.

"Hey, Lovebirds Pai wants to talk to all of us! And I am not stalking you! I just wanted to tell you that but when I yelled you didn't listen. Oh yeah and Pudding is coming too." Taruto was whining until he got to the part about Pudding.

"C'mon Koneko let's go" Kisshu said starting to teleport.

Pai was oon his orb when the arrived.  
"Hello." He said.

"As you all know what today is, because of the date I have been researching our pasts.  
Kisshu, You are the only one of your biological family left.

Taruto, you have a sibling it's Ichigo."  
"WAIT WHAT! NO WAY! I look nothing like her!" Taruto screamed.

" It' seems that long, long ago, a human and an alien had a life togther and only one lucky descendant would get the alien gene and it's you.

Ichigo was stunned, here she was being told that the brat she had always disliked was her long lost little brother, She looked from Pai to Taruto, back to Pai again, could he be serious?

She thought back of all the horrible things she said and did to him, all of a sudden she felt a rush to protect him,

She had no idea what to believe anymore, Taruto was her little brother, her mom had been lying to her all these years, she didn't even know if she could trust her mom anymore,

Ichigo ran out the door in disbelief "Wait! Ichigo!" Kisshu called after her but she was gone, She ran all the way into her house and up to the attic, she still couldn't believe Taruto was her little brother.

She had to find proof if she was ever going to believe it, she spent countless hours looking through boxes when she finally found an old picture album, they were all filled of baby pictures... pictures of taruto! it was true.. Taruto was her brother! she ran down into the kitchen with the book

"MOM!" She screamed, startling her mom

"Yes honey?" She asked, but her smile faded when she saw the book "YOU LIED TO ME! ALL THESE YEARS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A LITTLE BROTHER?"

"I-Ichigo honey..." her mother's eyes filled with tears" I wanted him... I really did.. but... your father... he told me he wouldn't allow me to keep a kid that didn't belong to him.. your brother.. his father died in the war a week before he was born.. Shintaro said he wouldn't have that bastard of a child staying in the same house... he didn't want Taruto... and the next day... some cloaked man said he would kill my son if I didn't put him up for adoption... I had no choice.."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, who would want to kill a baby? Her mother wanted Taruto.. she had to show Taruto he was wanted by they're mother!

She raced out the door with the photo album, she had to find him and show him, no matter what.

A while later she found Taruto sitting all alone in the park on the swings, tears falling out of his eyes

"Why?... Why do i have to be related to that old hag?" He asked himself.

"Taruto?" at the sound of Ichigo's voice he jumped

"Oh it's you!" He turned away "Taruto listen to me! Mom wanted you! She really did! But some man said he would kill you if Mom didn't put you up for adoption... Here look"

She passed Tart the photo album, hesitantly he looked through it, there was so many baby pictures of him, and most of them his Mom- or Ichigo and his Mom had him in her arms, she looked so happy.

"So this is my real family." Taruto whispered to himself.

"Tart, this must be hard for you." Ichigo said, getting closer. She slid her arm around him. Taruto couldn't hold it in any longer. He gave into his emotions and started to cry into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo, how come this all happened?" Tart asked.  
Ichigo was blank.  
She had no idea why this had happened.

Why the aliens that were chosen to come to earth contained her long lost brother and her true love.  
"I don't know, but you will not be hurt I will make sure of it." Ichigo meant what she said. From now on she would protect him with everything she had.

After all she was his older sister and the moment she found that out, she had felt love.  
Not the kind of love she felt for Kisshu and not the kind of love she felt for her parents or friends.

This was special, it was the love for her little brother.  
At this moment everything she knew suddenly didn't matter.  
It was all about Taruto.

The short, young, brown haired alien with whom she'd constantly insulted.

"Ichigo, Thank you." Taruto whispered. He couldn't feel hate for her anymore. He could only feel love, hope and happiness 


End file.
